Game of life
by kingleby
Summary: On the day of his birth Yugi was challenged to play the game, to live and find the presence, but how will he succeed in finding his other self?
1. Game begins

**Game of life**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did, Yugi would be given more credit than he does in the dubbed series._

_Note: i haven't seen a lot of the series (dubbed ones, that is) and I've only read manga No.1,2,3,4,6. so not sure if this is accurate. anyway, enjoy!_

The baby was lifted up slightly so its grandfather could view the tiny being. It was not a pretty baby, but red and small, unnaturally so for a normal healthy life to be. But it was not a normal, healthy baby. He would never be a normal life.

The baby was crying silently, its little mouth open but no sound escaping. The old grandfather instantly fell in love, desperately wanting to protect this little angel.

"Would you like to hold him?" One of the nurses asked, smiling kindly. Sugoroku Mutou held out eager hands, not able to mask his surprise at how light the bundle was and how so _small_ it seemed to be…

"Hello there." The aged man chuckled, watching the baby pause its silent crying and belong soothed by his voice. "I guess we've met a little earlier than expected, just as stubborn as a Mutou should be." He chuckled.

The baby's eyes had yet to open, but he let out a small moan like noise, as though agreeing. The grandfather chuckled again, stroking one impossibly soft cheek with a finger; a finger which appeared to be the length of the baby's head, so small he was.

"So small." Sugoroku sighed, a smile never leaving his face. "But that doesn't matter, because you'll be loved dearly your whole life."

The small baby seemed to contemplate this, its lips moving silently, eyelids flickering but not quite opening to greet the world. This caused the old man to chuckle once more.

"Don't be afraid little one; I'll protect you from any hardships; at least until you are ready."

The small baby, however, seemed to have other ideas. Its silent murmuring stopped, its eyelids no longer battled to open. Its breathing missed a take, then another…

It took the grandfather a few moments longer to understand what happened, and even then he could only blink in shock. Such a small, fragile being…did it not want to see this world? Wasn't it able to?

"L-little one?" Sugoroku questioned, shaking the baby ever so gently in his arms. "Nurse! He's not breathing!"

The nurse who'd been checking on the baby's mother rushed over to take it, laying the fragile body onto the table. It was only then, as Sugoroku saw the little angel on the cold surface that he realised how pale it was.

A doctor was acting now, trying to revive the tiny being, but Mr. Mutou could not even acknowledge what was happening. That little angel…had it given up so easily? Was it really not meant for this world?

Sugoroku shook his head angrily. No, it couldn't be true. The tiny, fragile baby had almost lived…it wasn't fair the life was snatched away before eyes were opened. It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Shocking him would only damage his body, he's that small." The doctor said, watching the mother begin to cry, gazing at her dead child that had lived for only a moment.

The now ex-grandfather could only stare at the tiny body being wrapped up. It hurt his very heart to see the angelic face being covered up.

"Please, can I..?" The old man begged, holding out his hands for the bundle. The doctor seemed to consider it for a moment before giving into the request. He could not deny the former grandfather that.

The bundle was as light as it had been when alive, and this face caused a sob to escape Sugoroku. With shaky fingers he uncovered the young face, gazing down at the angel that could have been.

"Beautiful." The grandfather murmured, tears shining in his eyes. "A perfect angel, perhaps too perfect for this world too fragile for its harshness and cruel nature, but…"

The face looked so peaceful, but not content. Forever frozen with the expression of self disappointment at not seeing the world. Suddenly the old man began to laugh.

"My dear boy, you aren't giving up that easily are you?" to be a Mutou you must be stubborn, and if you're anything like me you'll love a good game."

"Sir…" The nurse began, worried over the man's denial. Sugoroku ignored her.

"…I can feel it, you'll be a great game King, and you are destined for something extraordinary little one. Something to which will save the world." He laughed again. "How can an angel born on earth be fated for anything less?"

"Mr. Mutou…"

"An honourable King of Games never back down from a challenge, and I challenge you to a game! A game of life!"

"Please, let me take him now…" The doctor began.

"I won't lie to you, it will be far from easy little angel, but it will be worth it in the end. you will be loved dearly, and your heart will guide others to find their own strengths. You must live little one, you must. I challenge you!"

It was at this point the baby was taken from him. Sugoroku didn't resist, too overwhelmed with sobs to stop it. The mother was almost hysterical now, not wishing to hear such talk about a child already thought gone…

But perhaps the grandfather spoke the truth after all, for the baby's small soul felt a soothing presence. It was one of power, but one that was protective and kind. The baby knew it had yet to meet this spirit, but meet it he must. And to do that he had to live.

_I challenge you!_

The words registered in his soul and the baby struggled against the present, needing to return to his pre-destined fate. He had to accept this game of life.

The cloth was just about to be replaced over the baby's face when his eyes opened; shocking the doctor so much he almost dropped him. Beautiful violet eyes gazed up at him, unfocused but very much open.

"Nurse! Quickly set up an incubator, he's alive!" The doctor laughed in disbelief. The nurse paused a moment to gaze at the fragile baby before snapping into action. If they didn't work quickly the small angel may be lost again.

"I knew it." The old man chuckled through his sobs. "Another stubborn Mutou; and a true gamer!"

An hour later saw the old Mutou in a chair, watching over the tiny angel of his grandson concealed within the incubator. The mother was having a well-earned rest, but not before agreeing to Sugoroku's request and letting him name her child. After all, he had brought the baby back to her.

"Yugi." The grandfather whispered now, a smile on is face. Yugi: game. The perfect name for this little angel; the fragile creature who would soon achieve so much. "I know you'll make me proud."

Yugi blinked up in agreement before beginning to snooze lightly, already hating the tube down his delicate throat. But he would live through it, he had to. He had been challenged, not only by his grandfather, but by the presence he'd briefly sensed, now already forgotten.

In seven years time he would feel that presence again, and eight years after that, the spirit would finally unite with him.

Their destiny would soon begin.


	2. Half of another

**Game of life**

_Due to demand, I decided to write another chapter for this. I think it will be four chapters altogether, but no sure. Anyway hope you like! I'm sorry if something is not accurate, but all I know from what I've read of the manga is Yugi lives with his mom and grandpa, but I wasn't sure about his dad, hence this chapter. Also, about Yugi's condition, I know it's unlikely he'd fully recover from it later, but there's a twist to that, and one that won't be AU, just another extra thought about the puzzle. _

**Half of another**

Small hands worked vigorously yet tenderly on the puzzle cube, his large violet eyes never averting from the task he was now committed to.

The white hospital shirt was too large, like always, and he had rolled the sleeves up numerous times just so he could see and use his hands. Already six years of age yet the mere size of a toddler. How humiliating, at least, it seemed to be for a particular member of his family.

The young game player smiled contently yet sadly as he finished the cube, placing on his bedside table with the others. That was the last one his grandpa had brought for him, and he wouldn't be coming to visit and to bring others for at least three hours.

Yugi sighed, fear beginning to creep into his soul. Without puzzles and games to keep him occupied…he was all alone here. His mother would return with his grandpa to visit, but they would leave him overnight, they had to.

It scared him to be here alone.

A fact he tried to hide, because it was a rather silly fear. Ever since he was born he'd had problems with his lungs, and the hospital was more of a second home, spending more time here than anywhere else. He knew all the doctors and nurses by first names and all were friendly enough, yet…

It still scared him. Hospitals were a place of healing or of death. If you were going to stay alive you got better and left, you didn't come back. But Yugi always came back, always came back to where death was waiting.

He was scared one day he would come back and he wouldn't leave, and he would never see his parents or grandpa again.

He would never complete another puzzle again. And that scared him more than anything for reasons he didn't understand. But everytime he was given a puzzle he would gaze at it, as though searching for something, a presence…a presence he had felt ago, before his memory could have remembered it. Perhaps it was the day he was born even, because grandpa had told him how he'd died for a while. Maybe the presence was that of death, and with each puzzle he was searching for it again. But why did he long for the presence? He didn't remember what it was, but the presence had been warm, protective. It couldn't be death…

A watery smile graced the boy's features. It wasn't death he was searching for, even if it would be death that was the presence. No, with each puzzle he was searching for the presence of a friend. That is what he'd felt so long ago, but had never felt since.

It was hard to make friends when you practically lived in the hospital. And when he wasn't he was mostly picked on for his small size rather than liked. It hurt, much more than his breathing problems did, because it hurt in his heart, and unlike with his breathing there was no machine that could help with it. So he turned to the puzzles.

But no matter how much he tried, he never felt a friend there either. All he felt was content, a content feeling which he could find nowhere else, but still not what he'd hoped for.

How he wished for a friend.

Yugi tried to sniff away the threat of tears, but this only caused the tube inserted in his nostrils to become painfully noticeable.

He hated being stuck in here, connected to a machine that helped with underdeveloped lungs. He remembered how the doctors always said he wasn't expected to last long, that he was too small and frail. But he'd proved them wrong so far, and now they were saying there was a chance his lungs would one day be fine, and he'd be able to run and breathe and be normal…

No, he would never be normal. That was painfully obvious. But maybe, just maybe he would be able to leave the hospital for good. And he'd be a strong person someday, just like his father hoped for.

His father. The thought of him both pained and excited him. His father was always so busy, away on business and working so. But he would visit Yugi when he could or come when he was released from the hospital. Yet…

Yugi wasn't stupid, he was wise to the negative feelings people directed at him because of his stature and weakness. He would get tired easily, and his father's eyes would contain that look in them. The look of disappointment, of frustration, sometimes even anger…because Yugi was not the son he'd expected, and he was not becoming the son he should. He was interested in games, puzzles and friendship; his father wanted him to be a cool, collected and confident business man.

His father had never been happy that his name was chosen by his grandpa, no matter what his mother told him. The name 'Game' wasn't a respectable business name, and he had argued forcefully against it. He had stated that if were to be named Yugi further; then he would not be given his father's surname.

This had not stopped either grandpa or his mother keeping his name as it was, and so his last name was Mutou, just like his mothers and grandpas. Yugi didn't mind having the name, but it hurt to be so openly rejected by his own father.

"Mummy I'm okay, it only hurts a little." A voice suddenly spoke, sounding to be in the corridor outside Yugi's room. "Can I still go to my dance class?"

"For the last time Anzu, dancing is not for you! Look at you, you hurt yourself, isn't that proof enough? You won't be going any longer; you will stick to other things. Understand?"

Yugi heard someone sniff slightly, but no more protests were voiced. Yugi's heart went out to the stranger, knowing what it felt like when he couldn't do things. But at least he was able to have his passion for games even if he wasn't very physically strong.

"Now stay sitting here while I go and talk to the doctor." The mother's voice commanded; and her footsteps became fainter. Yugi heard the young girl 'Anzu' sniff again, a little louder this time, and instantly he felt bad for her.

_I wish I could help._ He thought, staring wearily at the machine he was hooked to. _But she would just laugh at me and call me weak…_

Yugi shook his head, suddenly feeling angry at himself. The girl was clearly upset, and he should help, not just sit here and listen to her cry. It didn't matter if she laughed; at least it would make her feel better…he couldn't bear to see people hurting.

The young boy carefully but expertly removed the tube from his nose, and climbed from the bed, making sure to keep his breathing steady and even, so it was less likely it would stop altogether. As long as he was calm…

He hesitantly opened the door leading into the corridor and peered his head out. The girl, Anzu, seemed to be his age, although unlike him she looked it. Her face was currently hidden in her hands, sobbing heartily. He noted that one of her leg was bandaged up: plainly visible due to the fact she wore a skirt.

"A-are you okay?" He asked quietly, already feeling his face redden with embarrassment. He was never very confident about speaking to other people, especially those his own age.

Anzu looked up in surprise, staring at his unusual features before smiling a little.

"I'll be okay." She said, already her tears had stopped, much to Yugi's relief. "Thank you."

Yugi blushed deeply, not knowing what to say or do next. He should say something, but he didn't know what. He focused on his breathing, which was becoming a little less easy. He would have to return to the machine soon.

"Are _you_ okay?" Anzu suddenly spoke, "You're breathing kind of funny." Yugi just smiled weakly, he didn't dare open his mouth anymore; he needed to concentrate on breathing through his nose. It helped more that way. "Well, it's really nice you care about me." She said, her cheeks reddening a little. This only made Yugi turn a deeper shade of red himself. God, he must look like an idiot. "I mean, I don't really have a friend who would care like that. They just like me because my parents are rich."

Yugi blinked stupidly at this. This girl had no real friends? It didn't seem right, she was so nice and normal and pretty, she shouldn't be lonely like he was.

"I would be your friend." He blurted out before thinking. But he didn't regret it, even if she rejected. He'd found someone who knew what it felt to be lonely, to have a parent who expected you to be something you didn't want to be.

"That's sweet of you, but…" She started, frowning a little. "How old are you?"

Yugi blushed again, feeling slightly hurt. No matter how many times it was asked, it still hurt to hear people say it.

"I'm six, I just don't look it." He said quietly, hanging his head low so his blond bangs covered his eyes. He refused to start crying. This was the point where people would usually start teasing and laughing. "I-I'm just smaller because I was born so early."

Anzu nodded her head, standing up slowly and painfully hobbling over, laying a comforting hand on his small shoulder. The contact made him jump in surprise. No one had touched him before, at least, no one besides his family.

"It's alright. You are who you are, and you should be happy about it."

Her words confused him. Be happy with being so weak? That was a strange way of seeing it. It sounded like something his grandpa would say, but he would also praise Yugi's obvious talent with games as his strength.

"Friend's have to accept each other for what the person is, not what other people want them to be." Anzu continued with a smile. "And I think you understand that, because you know what its like to be lonely."

Yugi gazed up at her properly, seeing that she too had unshed tears in her eyes.

"We don't have to be lonely anymore. We can be friends." She finished. "But I need to know your name first. I'm Anzu."

"Yugi." He said quietly, but with a bright wide smile on his face. For a brief moment he considered that she might just be tricking him, but he didn't care. He wanted this moment, even if it was untrue; he wanted to not be friendless anymore.

Yet deep down, he knew she wasn't tricking him, and that he truly had a friend for life.

"Yugi!" A sudden voice broke the moment. Yugi jumped and turned in panic towards the sound of his father's voice. He looked shocked, yet…he also looked a little proud. "What are you doing off the machine?"

Yugi just grinned widely, feeling his happiness return. His father was here, and he was seeing him when he was strong and breathing on his own! And when he was talking to his new friend.

_Daddy, I made a new friend._ He wanted to say. But of course, life was never that kind to the boy.

The moment he opened his mouth again it felt as though his lungs had turned to stone. All that came out was a choke.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked worriedly, but he couldn't even turn to her. It hurt so much…

But before he passed out, he was still able to witness the look of disappointment and defeat on his father's face.

And he knew.

His father was never going to see him as strong.

* * *

When Yugi next began to stir he found not the usual tube, but rather a large mask covering his mouth and nose, helping to breathe air into him. He kept his eyes shut, still feeling weak from what happened earlier. He could hear voices…

"You can't do this to him! He's your son!" That was granpa's voice, his usual cheerful tone full of anger.

"That boy can never be strong, he will never survive this! And…I refuse to watch him die any longer. It's too painful to keep hoping." His father, sounding so sad, so defeated.

So he did care…

"Yugi's stronger than you think, he's lived through this for six years, and he gets stronger everyday. Please…you can't give up on him now, it would break his heart."

No answer came, and the room was filled with a thick tension. Yugi forced his tired eyes open, just as his father began to head to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here…I have business in America, I must leave…"

"Daddy…" Yugi mumbled out in his mask, his voice made the man stiffen, his hand on the door handle. "I love you."

There was no point asking him to stay, if he didn't respond to those words, begging wouldn't help.

His father didn't even turn around as he opened the door, muttering a hasty 'I'm sorry' before leaving. And Yugi knew; he knew he had lost his father forever.

The young boy turned sad eyes to his grandpa, who immediately came and cuddled him, letting him cry his heart out, muttering reassuring words.

"Don't worry Yugi, he does love you, he just can't stand to see you hurting." He tried to explain. Yugi sniffed and nodded his understanding. Just like how he had hated seeing Anzu crying…but couldn't his father have still stayed, for him?

"Your mother and I will always be here for you Yugi, and we love you." His grandpa carried on, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "And your new little friend will be here too."

Yugi paused in his crying and took the paper, allowing a sad smile to appear on his face. A face people described as angelic, but one that had already displayed so much pain from within his soul.

On the paper was a number, and the words 'call me whenever you feel alone, Anzu'.

But he always felt alone, even with his grandpa or mother he felt alone. Because he still hadn't found that presence from so long ago.

Once he found it, then he would be complete. For now, he was just half of another.

_Soon I'll find you. I promise. _


	3. Something you see

**Game of life**

Sorry about the wait, but I was struggling on how to figure out how Yugi would find the puzzle. I hope the end choice, although I'm not sure whether my actual writing is up to scratch. The next chapter of this is focusing on the other Yugi when in the puzzle, so I hope you'll like it.

There's a choice after that, there can either be one more chapter after the Other Yugi one (most likely bringing Yugi's father into it, as someone requested) and then end this. Or I can make it a complete AU and continue with a different version of Other Yugi and Yugi meeting and getting to know each other. Tell me which one you'd prefer, okay?

* * *

**Something you see**

Yugi sighed heavily as he stared aimlessly at his ceiling. He was not to overexert himself; he was not to irritate his condition in any way possible.

He was to stare at the ceiling and stay calm, breathe normally, and be incredibly bored to the point he would wish for death because it may be a little more exciting than this.

He was not in a happy mood.

It had been a year since he had met Anzu at the hospital, and had been delighted to learn they now were in the same class at school. But as much as he loved having her as a friend, he still felt empty without the presence. Still he could not find it, and still he felt in desperate need to do so. Yet that desperation only seemed to 'irritate his condition', as the doctors put it; and he was told by his mother to forget his silly obsession and concentrate on getting better.

Yes, he had told his mother on a night of panic after a dream, and like any mother of a small child she'd believed Yugi had made an imaginary friend. But as Yugi continued to talk of the presence he so desperately had to find she had grown more concerned of how it was affecting him, waking up from nightmares where the presence was forever gone, his breathing heavy and having to be rushed to hospital. She had grown very concerned.

Yugi sighed again, guilt filling him at the thought of last night, a night he had yet another nightmare and had apparently stopped breathing altogether in his sleep. The presence hadn't been the one to coax him back from death this time, but his mother's hysterical pleas. Now he half regretted listening. Perhaps if he had stayed dead he would have been able to find the presence.

…It was just so painful. Knowing he was meant to find that presence yet unable to do so. He was so useless that he couldn't even help, couldn't find the determination to make the effort to get better, to care whether he did.

True, he had a friend now, but it was a friendship formed out of neutral loneliness. He wanted true friends, ones who yearned to be his friend because they thought he was an admirable person. Not just a fragile built 'child' who needed protecting from the world. Not just a weakling to befriend in order to feel better about yourself.

Not that Anzu was any of this, but she was his friend because he understood her. They were not official friends that hung around every moment at school. She would occasionally say hi to him as she passed with her female 'friends', friends that never shared or really cared. She would stand up for him against any bullies that may come near, and she would share secret smiles with him.

They never met after school much, never invited each other for tea. Anzu had one time come into the Kame game shop to talk to him, but nothing beyond that. He had quickly realised Anzu's main hobby was her dancing, and didn't dwell her time on games. She said nothing against it, but she would not indulge them the way he did. As a lifeline. As a life.

But what was the point of living for a game he could never conquer, never improve in? What was the point of his grandpa challenging him to the game of life when he didn't want to play? What was the point of him being Yugi when he had no real purpose to play for? None but the presence; the presence who was always beyond him, it was everything; it was the reason he'd tried to remain strong.

The next sigh that escaped the fragile boy was laboured slightly, yet he failed to care. So what if the nightmares were making him worse? At least in them, for a fleeting moment he was able to imagine the presence before it slipped away forever. At least it allowed him to dream, even if in a doomed light. Wasn't it better to have his laboured life and able to feel that presence than be just empty?

"Yugi." Sugoroku Mutou spoke, popping his head through the door. "How are you feeling now? Up to coming into the shop with me?" Yugi managed a weak smile and a shake of his head. His mother was out, most likely stocking up because of the tell tale signs Yugi would soon be back in the hospital. No one had dared even mention that it was a school day; it was just not going to happen. "Well, if you need anything just tell me." His grandfather said with a warm smile before leaving, one which Yugi was too exhausted to return. He knew his grandfather would come up to check on him every ten minutes, but he was grateful he allowed Yugi as much freedom as he could afford.

Sugoroku was worried too, but unlike Yugi's mother he didn't blame the dreams. In fact he had secretly told Yugi to pay attention to him and discover their meaning. And that was what Yugi was going to do. After all, he always loved a challenge.

Yugi sighed again, turning back to gaze at the ceiling; and it was then he saw a figure on the other side of the room, standing in front of his desk.

If Yugi had the energy he may have jumped in shock, but at this point he was beyond caring. He just watched the figure for any movement, waiting for it to make the first move.

It was a man, well; it looked like one at least. His face was extremely pale, his eyes a light blue, unblinking. All seeing. Yet the piercing gaze did not scare Yugi, even when he felt as if his very soul were being freely displayed. The presence was comforting, making him remember that of the other presence he'd been searching for years. This was close to it.

His outfit looked more like a costume from a fantasy play, a deep purple in colour which resembled a rather odd robe, with armoured shoulders. In one hand the…person? creature?...held a staff, but it was titled lazily, a silent reassurance that no attack was to come.

Instead of asking the usual, most obvious question of: who are you? What are you doing in my room? The young Yugi just stared back, concentrating on the feeling that this person and the presence he felt so long ago were connected. Perhaps finally…

"Please, where is it?" Yugi begged, clambering off the side of his bed, feeling none of the discomfort from before. "I need to find it, I need to know…"

Those cold eyes seemed to soften a little, barely noticeable. Silently it began to move across the room, making Yugi doubt his feet were even touching the ground. He moved slowly out of the room, clearly making sure Yugi was able to follow, which Yugi did without question. Perhaps now there was a real chance. Perhaps now there would be a new level added to this game.

Yugi followed him slowly down the stairs, afraid that moving too quickly would make the purple clad man disappear. The house was eerily quiet around them, and Yugi could not even hear any noise coming from the direction of the shop. But he ignored this fact as he followed the figure towards the door leading to the game shop.

The figure passed through the door like a ghost would, and for a moment Yugi panicked that it had left for good. He himself reached to open the door and yelped in surprise as his hand passed through. His breathing quickened in shock, but his lungs were otherwise fine.

_What's going on? _He took a few deep breaths to calm down, his eyes closing in order to recuperate. Perhaps he was hallucinating all of this, or he had unknowingly died and was a ghost, and the purple figure was another ghost who haunted their house.

An impatient grunt made him look up and open his eyes, seeing part of the newly-dubbed ghost back through the door; obviously coming back to find out why Yugi hadn't followed.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi stammered. "I don't understand. Are we dead? Is this real?"

The 'ghost' just blinked, and an almost smile peered on his face, surprising Yugi so much he almost fell over. A hand came through the door, offering to Yugi guidance. Reassurance. Again that feeling the presence was connected to this ghost bombarded Yugi's senses and he took hold of the offered hand.

He felt nothing as he passed through the door, as though it were not there at all. The 'ghost' kept hold of his hand still, and even though Yugi couldn't really feel it, it was comforting to him. He barely noticed as they headed towards the game shop's storage room. He didn't even mind as they passed through the door.

The storage room was pitch black, the light switch off, but this didn't bother Yugi. He didn't feel afraid when the purple ghost was with him.

The feeling of the presence had become strong and undeniable, as if it were closer to him than anytime before. Yugi gazed around frantically, releasing his hold on the hand and moving further into the storage room towards the back shelves. It was then that the light began to shine. It was extremely bright, but Yugi didn't close his eyes, it didn't hurt him. It was beautiful to see, he almost sobbed in relief as he realised what it was.

The light was coming from a gold rectangular box, beautifully decorated with the eye of Horus. The light felt alive, and Yugi knew that the presence he'd been searching for was there inside, waiting.

Without a second thought he grabbed at the box, his hands going through it. Yugi gasped again, trembling slightly. For a moment, as his hands passed through, he could have sworn he'd seen something, someone…

Yugi swallowed nervously as he looked back at the purple ghost. With the light from the box Yugi could see the look in his eyes, a look of trust, as though he were placing a great deal of faith and responsibility to the angel-like child. Yugi nodded his head slowly, understanding.

This was where the game began.

And then he opened his eyes.

* * *

Yugi was back in his room on his bed, no purple ghost in sight, no glowing box present. But he knew it hadn't been a dream, he could feel the presence now, sense it close by in the box. He just had to reach it.

Yugi rose slowly, the pain of his lungs having returned. He knew he shouldn't move, but he had to find it. He _needed_ to…

For once Yugi cursed how he lived in the highest part of the house, it felt so far to travel, and his breathing was growing ragged. He lowered himself into a sitting position to descend the stairs. Carefully shuffling his bum along and making sure he wouldn't fall. He had to rescue it…

He pictured the image he'd briefly seen when he tried to touch the box. An image of darkness and cold, a young figure clasped in chains, all circling his body, taunting him. His dark skin was cut all over, his hair limp in defeat, his body naked and exposed cruelly. Yugi had been unable to speak as those eyes lifted wearily and stared at him, their eternal emptiness and madness replaced with a flickering spark of hope and amazement. He had been unable to see more, it was only a moment, but he knew that man had been the presence, the one who had challenged him to live seven years ago with his grandfather.

And now Yugi was going to help him.

He slowly climbed to his feet once reaching the bottom of the stairs, his breathing refusing to steady, but Yugi equally refusing to acknowledge it. His vision was becoming blurry, but he didn't care. His hand was on the door leading to the game shop. He could faintly hear his grandfather talking to a customer and he smiled at the thought. His grandfather had helped him so much through all this, perhaps he would help now.

It took a few tries before Yugi opened the door, half stumbling into the shop. The customer had gone and Sugoroku was alone, a look of concern immediately setting on his features at the sight of his grandson.

"Yugi! What..?" He stopped as Yugi grabbed onto him like a lifeline, his breathing unsteady. He pointed towards the storage room, giving a pleading look.

Sugoroku knew he should ignore the request. Yugi needed to be taken to the hospital, and the storage room was full of dust, it would only make the situation worse. Yet…

The look on the young boy's face was so genuine, as though everything depended on going in there. Sugoroku sighed in defeat and slowly began to lead him there, vowing to take him to the hospital as soon as this was done.

He opened the door easily and switched the light, very carefully helping Yugi down the stairs. He glanced at the boy in concern but Yugi wasn't looking, he only had eyes for one of the back shelves where some old games were stored and forgotten. Sugoroku paused in confusion, but Yugi immediately pulled away and continued alone, moving quickly to the back shelf and pushing the games aside, his breathing becoming more irregular but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yugi…" Sugoroku didn't understand. Yugi had never been so keen in the back shelf before, yet now he seemed desperate to find something. "What are you looking for?"

Yugi paused at the words, unsure of how to answer. But then he just…knew what it was without even knowing how, he knew the name of the item the presence was contained in…

"Mill…" He wheezed, coughing. "ennium…puzz…puzzle."

Sugoroku blinked in astonishment. How could Yugu possibly know about the puzzle? He had never mentioned it to him, and after finding he couldn't solve it himself had placed it in storage. The tales of those that had found it later dying had unnerved him; he hadn't wanted Yugi to have it.

…Yet Yugi knew of it somehow, and seemed so desperate for it. Could he really deny him it?

Perhaps Yugi would solve it, and gain the power and knowledge the box described. A pure soul like Yugi would not be manipulated by it, would he? The darkness, or 'shadow games' the dying men spoke of could not harm him too, could it?

"Please." Yugi wheezed, now sinking to the ground in defeat, sobs racking his small frame. "It…"

_It saved me. _He thought, unable to voice it. He could barely breathe now, but what did it matter? If it wasn't here, he couldn't have it…

He barely registered how his grandfather pulled him to his feet, moving some more games on the shelf before smiling at him. He took Yugi's small hand and placed it on top the golden rectangular box, hoping he'd made the right choice.

As soon as Yugi felt it beneath his fingers his sobs stopped, his breathing calming. He gazed up with reddened eyes at the object covered in dust, but one which undeniably contained the puzzle.

He lifted it off the shelf and brought it close to his chest, sighing in awe at how it felt. Holding it, having it near him made him complete, as though he'd found another part of himself he'd never realised he was missing. He lifted the lid, gazing at the pieces inside with a determined smile. He wasn't entirely sure how they connected to the man, but he knew it would become clear once he solved it. And he would. That was the new game.

"I've finally found you." He smiled, and somewhere deep within the puzzle's darkness, the chains broke.

* * *

After that day Yugi's lungs never bothered him again, and his small family were both relieved and suspicious to why. But it didn't really matter, he was finally healthy.

Sugoroku told Yugi the tale of the puzzle, how those who had found it had died, and urged him to be careful. But Yugi could not be persuaded to part with it, he wouldn't give up. Sugoroku could only watch and hope, hope that whatever the power of darkness was that the puzzle promised, it would not harm his grandson.

For years Yugi would wonder about the purple ghost who'd lead him to the puzzle, and it would only be when the game Magic and Wizards, or Duel Monsters, was released and his grandfather would show him his deck he would see him again. The Dark Magician would always be his favourite card, because it was the creature which had made him complete. He would never forget that.

_Something you see, but have never seen before. _The riddle was something used in two ways to describe the puzzle, one would be due to never seeing the puzzle complete and therefore not knowing what it really looked like as a whole. The other…the other he held private even to himself, but it was still there.

_Something you see, but have never seen before._ He had seen the presence within the puzzle long ago, but had not really _seen_ him. Perhaps he would one day get the chance to see beyond a chained illusion, perhaps one day he would not think of the person as not being real. Maybe one day he would _see_ him, he would see his other self.

_Other me._


	4. Presence of me

**Game of life**

Okay, from this chapter onwards this fic is now a complete AU story from the original Yu Gi Oh plot. Just to warn you. I'm not sure if they'll be any pairings in this story, but if there was it would be Yugi/Yami (sorry, but I can't see them with anyone else). If you can't stand the pairing though, don't worry, I'm not sure it will happen, it depends where the story leads. I only have a slight outline, but it's basically an alternative way of Yami coming out of the puzzle, and him having a different personality so Yugi has to protect him more. I couldn't resist it.

Anyway, this chapter is with Yami/Other Yugi, and he's not the sanest person at the moment, so if it doesn't make much sense, that's why. Fun to write though. It covers his view of the first three chapters.

**bold **- Sugoroku talking

_italic _- Yugi talking/thinking

* * *

**Presence of me**

He did not know how long he'd been here; he could not remember a life before it. Yet he knew he had it, knew there was meant to be something beyond endless darkness. Cutting chains. Taunting whispers. Who were those whispers? At times he thought it was the darkness itself, but how could that be? Where had the chains come from?

He often screamed out into the darkness, just to make sure he was real. But was it really him screaming? Perhaps the darkness was taunting him further into believing he was separate from them. He didn't feel separate, but he didn't feel he was part of it. He was just here. But why? Who was he? What was he?

The whispers were back. Always so near but taunting him. Taunting him, laughing at him, smothering him…

No escape! No escape! But what is escape? What would it be like? He didn't know. Couldn't remember it any different, couldn't understand what this was. What _is_ this? Why was he here?

Whispering, whispering. His screams trying to block them out. It doesn't work, they're still there! Scream louder! Louder!

Sobbing. Was it him or them? They never sobbed, only taunted. They laughed at him as he cried in despair. Why cry at all? It never helped, it didn't stop them. Nothing ever changed, yet he cried all the same. Screamed until his throat was hoarse and still kept screaming.

What was this?

Why was this?

What was he?

Why was he?

They? What were they? Why wouldn't they leave? Why would they never stop?

Always dark. Always chained. Never light. Never free.

Light...?

Free..?

What are we..?

* * *

Light. It had to be light. He had never seen light before, yet he knew it was what this was. 

Sound other than the whispers. They had stopped. They had stopped! They never stopped! But they had…because another sound drowned them out. Beautiful, beautiful sound!

Crying, crying! The crying of a newborn? Silent in any other place but here. Projected into the darkness. Into him. It was creating light around him. Light! So small, but still there! Beautiful, beautiful light!

He almost cried out, but didn't dare disrupt the crying. The sound of the baby. Light angel. His little light, light angel! He sat and listened, for once feeling a sane smile cross his features. A sudden shy smile.

But then it stopped. The light was gone! It was so so quiet. So so silent…He shook his head in denial! Can't be silent! Can't be!

"Come Back!" He screamed out, his voice now holding a strength thought lost. Words. He didn't realise he had them. "Don't leave me!" Not with them. Not with them! So silent. The whisperings would start again. He wanted them to stay away! Stay away!

He tried to move. Chains digging into his skin. Chains he could no longer see. No light! The pain wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't let the whispers come back. No, no, no! He needed the light. Beautiful, beautiful light angel! He couldn't let it die. No death, no more death!

…No more death?

Pain. Pain! Something leaking from him. Dripping…dripping! Noise! No, no noise! Need light, need angel light! Whispers would come back without light! Little, little light. Sweet, sweet angel. Come back! Come back!

Drip.

Make it stop! Make it stop! Dripdripdripdripdripdripdrip….

Life fading…already dead…light fading…forever dead.

He couldn't!

Nononononononono!

**"Beautiful." **A voice boomed. Not a whisper, a voice. Strange, loud, loud! What was it? Why was something beautiful? So so dark here, nothing beautiful here.

**"A perfect angel, perhaps too perfect for this world, too fragile for its harshness and cruel nature, but…"**

Angel? His angel? Light angel! The voice was speaking to light angel! But light not here anymore. Could it hear the voice? Too fragile? He will protect it! He would protect light angel from anything! Even the whispers…he wouldn't let them hurt it! Just come back!

**"My dear boy, you aren't really giving up that easily are you?" **

No! nonononono! He would protect it! Light angel come back. Don't give up! Darkness will look after you! He will save you and protect you and love you and live you! No more death. No no no. No more death for light angel. No more death for him.

No more…no more.

**"To be a Mutou you must a stubborn, and if you're anything like me you'll love a good game."**

Mutou? What is a Mutou? He wished to be one. He wants to be stubborn. Stubborn against the whispers. Stubborn against the death, the darkness. He loves games! Games sounding familiar. Why familiar..?

YuGiOh!

Yugi! Game! Light! Angel! Game! Come back! Come back!

**"…I can feel it, you'll be a great game King, and you are destined for something extraordinary little one. something which will save the world."**

He liked this voice. Light angel game! King. King? Game King? Him? No, light angel? Confused. Who was Yugioh? He thought it was him…

No, no longer him! Light angel! Game! Yugi! Yugioh come back! Destined to come back! Destined to help him! With what? He did not know! But he knew he was right. Light angel had to help the world with him. Save, save the world! Save, save him first! Sweet sweet light. Angel. Game. Come back. Give light back to darkness. No more whispers. No no more.

**"How can an angel born on earth be fated for anything else?"**

He laughed. Laughed, laughed loudly. How indeed? Light angel would come back! He would make sure of it. Laugh, laugh. Laugh! Follow laugh. Little light come back. Little angel come find me.

**"An honourable King of Games never back down from a challenge, and I challenge you to a game! A game of life!"**

Challenge! The word made his laughter stop. Challenge. It made him feel alive to hear it. He used to like a challenge. He felt he did. A game of life! He could accept this! He and light angel both! He would not stay here in death, no death, he would play game of life with light angel! Light angel would help him play; help him be able to accept the challenge.

**"I won't lie to you, it will be far from easy little angel, but it will be worth it in the end, you will be loved dearly, and you heart will guide others to find their own strengths."**

Guide him. His strength to challenge, to game. Little light could help him. Little light must come back.

…Little angel. Be loved dearly. Heart. End strength. Challenge. Yugi!

**"You must live little one, you must." **

Yes, yes, yes! Little beautiful light come back! The voice will help you. He will help you! Come back and play the game! Come back!

**"I challenge you!" **

He hurt now. It was painful being unable to accept it. Light angel must accept it instead! Light angel must come back…

A flicker of light…

"Yugi!" He screamed out, the light moving closer. "I challenge you too! Come back and find me! COME AND FIND ME!"

And the light became bright again.

More life, more light.

Destiny would soon begin.

* * *

He hummed lightly, feeling the light caress him, ease his pain of the chains still around him. 

Little light always made him feel better. Light angel made the whispers go away.

But not silent. Only silent when light nearly went away again, when light nearly died. But he wouldn't let it leave for long. Little angel wasn't allowed to give up the challenge. He would make sure he didn't.

Not silent. Instead little angel could be heard around him. First it was crying, babbling. Incoherent noises. Thoughts that were just emotions. Baby angel light. Now angel light could speak, had thoughts in his mind. He could hear them all. It was a beautiful sound. He hummed when he heard it. He felt better hearing and feeling little angel, little light, little Yugi.

Sometimes Yugi would hurt badly, and he would see the light dim and cry. He would cry too. He didn't like hearing little angel cry.

He stopped humming, something was wrong. Little angel had been happy, finding a friend. Nice kind friend made Yugi happy. But now he was hurting. He didn't like this. He tried to hum and reassure little light. But it was hard. Little light was hurting. It made him hurt. He didn't like feeling Yugi hurt.

Little light sleeping now. He could tell when Yugi would sleep because the light would snuggle around him for comfort. He liked it when Yugi slept. The light made the pain go away, he felt closer to it. Felt Yugi was closer. But this time was different. Yugi was still in pain. Little light was crying around him. He wanted to comfort it. Snuggle him. But the chains made him unable to move.

Angry tears. He couldn't help little angel. He was still trapped. Useless. No life. He couldn't help. He couldn't do anything. He was just a presence. A presence of him. Presence of darkness. Presence of whispers…

Nonono! He was not! He was a presence of something else! He was separate from the darkness. He knew that now. He was not the whispers. They had gone. He was him. He was..?

_"Daddy…I love you."_

Little angel was crying again! So sad it hurt. He cried too. He wanted to help! The light wasn't snuggling him anymore, he couldn't do anything. Yugi couldn't feel him like he could feel little angel. He knew that. But it hurt. He wanted Yugi to know. If he knew maybe he'd see he'd never leave him. He didn't need this 'daddy'. He didn't need to be sad. He would always be here for him.

He was a presence here. A presence of himself and little angel. He was half a presence. But half presence what?

Presence of me.

The thought shocked him. Me? Single? Was he really? No whispers. No darkness. Just him. A me. A me and a Yugi. He thought this was odd. He almost laughed.

Yugi was feeling lonely. But he was thinking of something. He smiled. Yugi was thinking of him. Of the feeling he must find someone. This made him feel better. He hoped it was making Yugi feel better too.

Complete. Half of another. A me and a Yugi? It didn't matter. He didn't mind, as long as little angel was happy.

_"Soon I'll find you. I promise."_

This made him happy. Yugi wasn't giving up, so he wouldn't give up.

The challenge was still on. The game of life still going. One day he would join the game. He knew little angel would help him do this. He knew.

* * *

He was hurting. Hurting so bad. He hurt, and now Yugi hurt! Little light hurt because of him! Restless sleep because could not snuggle him. Hurting because he knew something was wrong. Something was wrong! 

They were back! Back back back! Whispers! Whispering. Grabbing. Grabbing his chains. Pulling him away from the light. The little light, angel light, Yugi! Far away now! He screamed to be saved. No good. Yugi couldn't find him. He hurt because he couldn't find him. He couldn't stop the pain. He couldn't get away!

He screamed for them to leave. They wouldn't listen. Taunting him. Coming closer. Dragging him slowly away from little light. Back to darkness. Back to being them. No more being a me. No more being half of Yugi.

No more…

Words gone. No more words. Just screaming. Screaming! Sobbing. Hurting. Cold, cold cold! No light to keep warm. No light to feel alive. No more game of life. No more Yugi!

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, ithurtithurtithurt!

Yugi!

Whispers. Whispers. Whispers. Whispers.

Getting louder. Getting closer. Hurting. Hurting. Hurting. Chains tighter. Cutting. Leaking.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No! Little light. Little angel! Yugi make it stop! Make the pain leave.

FIND HIM!

Dripdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip!

* * *

Light almost gone. No more warmth. Only darkness. Cold. So cold. Light so far away. Yugi so distant. Barely feel him. Barely feel anything. 

Whispers so close. Taunting. Pulling. Soon no light will be. Back to darkness. Back to them. No challenge. No life. Just darkness.

No little light.

Can't hear Yugi anymore, so far away. Another presence? Something familiar about it. Too far away to tell. Whispers too loud to hear it. Seems so familiar…

Mind so so cold. Feel so tired. No more struggling. No more reason to do so. Yugi wouldn't find him. Perhaps didn't want to find him. Too much trouble. A bad bad evil presence just like the whispers told him.

Nothing. Nameless. Worthless. Insane.

Not a me. Just a part of the darkness. No light. Never was light.

Punished forever. Punished for something he didn't remember. Yugi must know it. That's why he wasn't finding him. He knew he was evil. But was he? He didn't know. He didn't know!

Whispers, whispers, whispers!

Dragging, pulling, dripping…

Wait! LIGHT!

_Gasp._

The noise made him lift his head, no whispers able to mask it. There he stood. The little light. Little angel light. Yugi. So beautiful. Eyes so, so bright! Such a nice colour. Perfect. Fragile. Little. He found him! He didn't give up!

But then he was gone.

He screamed! Screamed, screamed, screamed! He left! He saw him and left! Bad bad evil evil! Little light left, little angel hate him! Left him with the whispers. The light so far away, getting smaller and smaller…

Were they taunting him? Was Yugi ever real? Was there ever a game? He didn't know! He didn't know anything!

Who was he?

What was he?

Why?

Why!

WHY!

Dripping again, dragging, hurting. Didn't matter anymore. Light gone, gone, gone! Only darkness. Punishment. Evil. Bad. Nameless.

Dead.

No challenge for life. Not worthy of life.

Sobs. Sobbing for light. Light that wouldn't come. Only whispers. Always whispers. Cold.

Cold…

No more hope.

No more light.

No reason.

Just am.

Nameless.

Forgotten.

Light so far. One more tug and would be no more. He would be with whispers again.

_It saved me._

Blink. Puzzled. Yugi? So faint, yet nearby. Like the whispers. Where? Where? Where? Had he come back? It he want to find him after all? But…

LIGHT!

Not just little light. Flooded with light. The whispers shrieked in pain. Running away. Away from him. Leaving him alone. To confused to understand. Why did he feel Yugi again? Why did the little light grow so large?

"_I've finally found you." _

He grinned. Laughed. Cried. Screamed. Smiled.

And the chains broke.

This was what free was. He liked it.

Yugi found him! Maybe he'd let him play the game of life too. Someday.

He could wait. He could wait forever for Yugi. The whispers were gone.

He was free. He was a presence of himself. He was a me.

And he planned to stay that way.

No more whispers. No more darkness.

No more…


End file.
